Best Mates
by ShannonLee26
Summary: George Weasley and Alicia Spinnet are best friends. She secretly loves him. Does he feel the same? If he does, can they make their relationship work?
1. Nothing More

AN: I know, I suck. But I promise that I have the next chapter of both Labyrinth and Vampire Academy written. I just need to type it. And on UO, I have an idea for the next chapter. I am changing NW to a series of oneshots involving either new soulmate couples (ex. Miles/Iliana). I have finally started chapter one! Expect in a few days! I also have a Fictionpress story that I am going to get up in a few days. It's about a girl who can control fire and makes a bet not to fall in love with the arrogant new kid (He happens to be a vampire!). I have decided to delete my GG story. My beta (and sister), Gummy Worms3, is writing one and I am helping her with it. Not like cowriting, but she is bouncing ideas off me. I apologize, but I just can't come up with an idea of my own. Anyway, on with my NEW story. (Sorry).

Chapter One: Best Mates, Nothing More

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! What the HELL is wrong with you?" Seventeen year old Alicia Spinnet yelled at the redheaded twin.

"Nothing, Ali, dear."

"Oh, so there wasn't a reason to randomly jump on my stomach? And then tickle me?"

"I like tickling you. You fight back. No one else does."

"I guess there is a reason I am your best mate."

"It's because I'm so gorgeous."

"Nice, Georgie, nice."

"Leesh, you know he doesn't like to be called that."

"By anyone but me, Frederick Gideon Weasley. _Me! _I feel special."

"You definitely are, darling."

"George! That wasn't nice," Alicia yelled, tackling the twin. The pair wrestled on the floor for a few minutes before Fred, George's twin, and Angelina, Fred's girlfriend and Alicia's best female friend, broke them apart.

"You guys need to stop that. You know the number of people that think you two are a couple."

"Fred, we have been best friends since we were five! They will think what they want to think! And I really could care less."

"I agree with Ali." I love it when he calls me that. Everybody at Hogwarts knows not to call me Ali. Only George is allowed. God, I love him. I have since fourth year! I can't ever tell him. Who knows what will happen to our friendship? I know, I'm the chaser. The chaser takes risks to do what they want. This is one risk I'm not willing to take, though. I value his friendship too much. I remember when this whole thing started. I was fourteen. We were already good friends. That year I developed this tiny crush for my best mate. Over the years, my feelings grew stronger. Now, at seventeen, I am in love with him. I've only told two people. Angelina and Katie Bell, my other female best friend. They assure me that he feels the same, but I don't believe them. Why would he love me? I'm a tall, not very pretty girl with thick, curly, dark auburn hair. There isn't anything special about me. Generally, I am confident. I have no problems sharing my opinion with other people, but I can't do anything that would hurt George. The thought of him in pain makes my stomach feel almost hollow.

"Alicia? Are you okay? You were zoning out for a minute."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go for a walk, clear my head. "

"Can I come, Ali?"

"George…"

"Alicia, stop whining and let me come with you."

"All right." The pest that I was going on a walk to escape followed me out the portrait hole. We walked downstairs and headed to the entrance hall. I walked out the front doors and he followed. For the first several minutes, we walked in silence. Finally, I decided to speak,

"George, why did you follow me?"

"You are my best friend, Ali. I care about you."

"Thanks. And, just so you know, I care about you too."

"I can't believe it is almost Christmas of our seventh year."

"I know. It's flown by so fast. I can't wait to see your family again. I miss your Mum. She is like a mother to me."

"Does that make me like your brother?"

"No, George, you are way more important to me than a brother."

"Really? How would you react if I were to do something fitting to this not-brother relationship of ours?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"A kiss?"

"Hmm…I think I would be up for that. I couldn't kiss a brother, but you happen to not be one."

"Well played, Ali." He whispered as his lips touched mine.

AN: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get it up. For _my _view of Alicia, search Amber Tamblyn on Google images.


	2. Plans

AN: I've decided to do a few things.

1-Email me and tell me what story you want me to update next.

2-I will try to do as the majority asks, but I may get one of those ideas you can't stop.

3-Reviewers will get a sneak peak for the story they review as soon as I can get it to them. Within a few days of sending the review. If I forget, remind me and I will give you an extra sneak peak!

Chapter Two: Discussions

Reluctantly, I pulled away, needing air. I gulped the air; I should've broken away sooner.

"Uhhh," I muttered. Wow, very intelligent of me.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Georgie. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Me too."

"That's good to know. Now let's sit down by the tree."

"Yes, ma'am." I smacked the insufferable git. He just pulled me into his arms.

"It's hard to believe that we are almost a month into our last year at Hogwarts."

"I know, Ali. Do you remember the day we met? It was almost twelve years ago."

~Flashback~

_I was five and a half. Daddy handed me an ice cream cone and told me to sit down on the bench. And not move until he got back. Mummy and Daddy brought me and Adrianne to pick up my older brother, Evan, who was twelve and finished his first year at Hogwarts. Natalie was nine and a half and had another year before she started Hogwarts. We were still at war, so this was very dangerous, but I didn't know it at the time._

"_Scuse me? Can we sit with you?" I looked up. There were two adorable identical boys._

"_I'm Fred."_

"_George."_

"_Alicia."_

"_Wanna be best mates?" I think that was George._

"_Sure, Georgie."_

"_Whoa! How did you know? Even our Mum can't tell us apart."_

"_I just can."_

"_Wicked." They said in unison._

_Suddenly, I felt a squish on my dress._

"_Eww!"_

"_It was George."_

"_Was not! It was you, Fred!"_

"_Stop fighting and just get the ice cream off my new dress!"_

"_Geez, Ali. You don't need to scream." I didn't respond; I was too busy glaring._

"_Ali…"_

"_Don't call me Ali!"_

"_You let George!"_

"_He didn't spill ice cream on my dress! We are also bestest mates!"_

"_Why can't I be your best mate?"_

"_Because Georgie is nicer to me. And he asked first."_

"_Georgie? He doesn't like being called Georgie."_

"_He does if I call him that, don't you Georgie?"_

"_Sure, Ali."_

"_See! Now, Frederick….." I looked to George for help._

"_Frederick Gideon Weasley." He whispered._

"_Frederick Gideon Weasley, fix my dress now!"_

"_Yes, ma'am. Follow me and start to cry." I followed him to an older kind-looking witch._

"_Madam, my friend got ice cream on her dress and her Mummy will be very upset with her. Will you fix it for us? We are only five and can't do magic by ourselves."_

"_Of course I will, young man." She waved her wand and the stain was gone._

"_Thank you, lady!"_

"_Thanks, Freddy."_

"_Don't call me, Freddy."_

"_I do what I want." I ran back to the bench, but the twins soon had to leave._

"_Leesh? Are you still at the bench? See Ellie, I told you she wouldn't leave. Come on Lici, let's go meet some of Mummy and my friends."_

"_Ok, Daddy."_

"_This is Molly and Arthur. Their kids are Bill, who is 12 and just finished his first year at Hogwarts. Charlie is Natty's age. Percy is two years older than you. Ron is almost two and Ginny is thirteen months. Molly, where are the other boys?"_

"_I don't know. Boys?" She yelled._

"_Yes, mum?" They answered, suddenly appearing._

"_Come meet our friends the Spinnets."_

"_Ali?"_

"_Georgie? What the hell?"_

"_Alicia! You know better than to say that!"_

"_But Mummy…."_

"_So I take it you already met the twins."_

"_Yes. Georgie is my best mate."_

_My mum just rolled her eyes._

_~End Flashback~_

"I remember. I was so mad at Fred that day."

"I remember."

"After that, we went to your house all the time. I spent the summer there several times. Remember that time I fed Percy's owl sugar quills and he went crazy?"

"And blamed it on Fred? Because who would suspect little Alicia?"

"Bill and Charlie did. But I'm Charlie's favorite little sis. Bill thought it was hilarious."

"When we get back to the common room, do you want to send Percy a spell that will make his hair green for a fortnight?"

"Definitely. You know I'm always up for a good prank."

"I remember when you died Angie's hair red for three weeks. She got so mad and automatically assumed it was Fred."

"Hmm...I seem to always be getting him in trouble. Oh well. He will get over it."

"He thinks of you as a sister."

"I think of him as a sibling, too. I love your family."

"And they love you."

"We are going to have to discuss what happened earlier."

"I know."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. Do you?" I wonder if he actually likes me.

"No."

"What do we do now?"

"Well, do you have feelings for me?"

"Bloody large ones, Ali."

"George! Watch your language! And I feel the same."

"I have felt like this since fourth year."

"Me too." He grinned a brought my lips to his. We snogged for a few minutes, before breaking apart with a need for air.

"Have 'Lina and Kit been pressuring you into admitting your feelings?"

"Yes!"

"I have an idea. What if we pretend to be friends and then some day, when they don't expect it, let them find us in a compromising position?"

"That's brilliant! They will be very angry with us."

"It's worth it."

"I agree. Let's snog for a few more minutes and we can head back to the common rooms and hex your prat of a brother." His only response was to press his lips to mine. He tastes bloody incredible! A strange noise came from the back of my throat as his tongue entered my mouth. Reluctantly, a half hour later, we broke apart.

"They will look for us soon."

"I know." I replied and put my lips back on his.

"Al, we gotta stop."

"I know," I reluctantly said and stood up. I grabbed his hand and helped him up as well.

"You know how we discussed what would happen if we convinced them that we don't feel that way anymore? We are just friends?"

"Yes and I think that would be very amusing. Let's go for it. We can just act normal. And tell them, when they ask, that we don't feel that way anymore. Or we can say that we kissed and it was like kissing a sibling." I told him, amused.

"Come on!" George ran off and I chased him back to the Castle.

"Wait, George! We need to decide which one!"

"I say the second. Katie and Angelina will freak out."

"I agree."


	3. Secrets, Secrets are No Fun

AN: Umm...I can't think of anything awesome to say right now so I'm just going to go on with the story. I will try my very hardest to update my other stories, but don't forget to let me know which one you would like me to update next. Just review that story or PM me.

Chapter Three: Secrets, Secrets are no fun. Because you can't snog with your secret boyfriend in front of your friends!

Using secret passageways, George and I quickly arrived back at the common room.

"Oi! Where were you two off at? You have been gone for over an hour!"

"Calm down, Freddykins. We were walking around the grounds. Lost track of time, had a tickle war, you know, the usual." I walked over to my/George's armchair, we always fight over it, and picked up my cat, Nora. George followed behind me and sat down. I sat on his lap. Angelina and Katie looked at me kind of funny, but I always sit on George. They should be used to it by now.

_Leesh! Come upstairs! We need to talk to you! _Angie used our special sign language to signal me upstairs.

_Do I have to?_

_Yes!_ Sighing, I got off my new boyfriend's (Can you believe it? George is my boyfriend!) lap and walked upstairs.

"Why did you make me come upstairs?"

The duo bombarded me with questions.

"What happened on the walk?"

"Did you tell George how you felt about him?"

"Does he feel the same?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Nothing, no, no, yes. And George and I are friends. That's all."

"You _kissed_?"

"Yeah. It was a complete accident."

"How was it?"

"Terrible. Like when you are seven and your mom forces you to kiss your grandma."

"That's upsetting."

"Not really. I've come to the conclusion that we are just best friends. Nothing will ever change that." I hate lying to them, but when they find out, it will be hilarious. They seem oddly disappointed. "I'm going back downstairs. Friends to battle, Slytherins to prank, the usual." I skipped downstairs and ran to George.

"I have an idea. Christmas. The perfect time to let them know. They can find us in an awkward position in your room or the living room. Or the fort. Anywhere really. Want to go snog? Laugh, so they think we are planning a prank on the Slytherins." I whispered. He did as I asked and laughed his attractive laugh.

"I'm game." He whispered back. We looked at Fred, Katie, Ange, and Lee, smirking. I waved and pulled his arm out of the common room.

"Where to, Miss Spinnet?"

"What about the Room of Requirement, Mr. Weasley?"

"I like the way you think, Ali." We walked hand-in-hand to the aforementioned room. If anyone saw us, they wouldn't think anything of it. We hold hands all the time and a majority of the school thinks we are dating anyway. Finally, we walked into the room that we had been heading for and immediately, even before looking around, his lips were on mine. After about thirty seconds, my knees buckled and George caught me. We broke apart momentarily to look around. There was a couch, fireplace, and a few chairs. I walked to the couch and knew that I was being followed. There was a knock on the door.

"Leesh! Are you and George in there? I want in on this Slytherin prank."

"Damn, Fred." George whispered.

"Hold on, Fred!" I said, then, lowering my voice, "I have an idea. Get off and sit next to me."

_Uh..Room? I need a roll of parchment, quill, and ink. If possible, could you have a few ideas for pranks written on it in either my handwriting or Georges?_ The instant I thought this, the requested items appeared in my hand. It said the following on it:

_Fireworks in Common Room_

_Fever Fudge in Pumpkin Juice before Quidditch game_

_Puking Pastilles, Nosebleed Nougats, or Fainting Fancies in their food for an entire week_

_Lock Snape in a broom closet with a muggle born Gryffindor. Collin or Dennis Creevey?_

_Change all of Umbridge's robes to black_

I smiled and went to unlock the door.

"C'mon in Fred."

"Why do you guys look like you have been thoroughly snogged? Oh my god."

"What?"

"You two came here to snog."

"No we didn't, Freddykins. Look. I have a list of pranks."

"You did!"

"All right, fine, we did. But don't tell anyone. Even Angelina. Or I will write home and tell them that you played mean prank on me."

"Leesh, no prank will ever be as awesome or as funny as the time you told our parents that George got you pregnant. The fact that he wasn't warned about it made it even better."

"His face was great!"

"Enough poking fun at my expense."

"George, Alicia, I won't tell. But if you ever need me to help you get away, just let me know."

"We will. Do you want to know how we plan to tell everybody? It will be comical."

"I'm always up for a good joke."

"This is the plan: we want to keep it a secret until Christmas. And then on Christmas Day when everybody is at the Burrow, let them find us in a certain position."

"That's brilliant!"

"We know."

"I'm going to go to the kitchens. They think I'm with you guys, so it should give you some time. And I will take over the prank for you."

"Thanks, Fred." He nodded, waved, and left me alone with George. I put my head on his shoulder and just sat there, wondering if he was going to say anything. I was perfectly fine just sitting here in a comfortable silence with the man I love. I can admit it to myself, but I can't admit it to him yet. It's too soon. Maybe in a couple of weeks.

The next few months flew by in a blur of Umbridge, pranks, Quiddtich, friends, and George. I admitted that I loved him and he felt the same. Oh, god, I loved him. Angie, Katie, and Lee didn't suspect a thing. In my mind, we haven't acted very different, at least around them.

"Ali! Mum wants to know if you want to just come straight to the Burrow for break." It was our alone time. We were hanging in the Room of Requirement which is currently used for two reasons, Dumbledore's Army and us.

"Sure, George, but I need to ask my parents. I don't think they'll care."

"I think we should surprise Fred with _the event _along with everybody else. He will know that it's going to happen, but not when. When should it take place?"

"Right after lunch. We can volunteer for dishes and snog instead. They will eventually come to check on us. They know our ways well enough. We can improvise on what happens though."

"What if I don't want to improvise? I think we need to practice."

"Not a bad idea." I managed to get in before his lips were on mine. A few minutes later, we broke apart.

"I love you, Georgie."

"Love you too, Ali."

"We should head back soon. They will get suspicious and we leave the day after tomorrow. Only three more days and we won't have to hide it." We walked back to the Common Room and talked to our friends for a few hours. Before I knew it, it was morning.

"Angie, where are Fred and George?"

"I haven't seen them this morning."

"Lee, do you know?"

"Professor McGonagall came in late last night. They left with her and never came back." He looked like he was about to go on, but Professor Sinistra came over.

"Miss Spinnet, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office as soon as breakfast is over. He told me to tell you that he enjoys Fizzing Whizbees."

"Thank you, Professor." She nodded and walked away. Ignoring the questioning looks of my friends, I quickly finished eating.

"I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore now." I quickly walked through many halls, past the portraits and tapestries. I finally arrived at the stone gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbees."

"Ahh, Miss Spinnet. Come on in."

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes. I would assume that you noticed the disappearance of Mr. Potter and the Weasleys?"

"I have, sir."

"Mr. Arthur Weasley was grievously injured late last night. He is currently in St. Mungo's and his family is staying at Grimmauld Place for the holidays. Molly owled to tell me that you were welcome to come, since your family is in the Order and you planned to spend the holidays with them anyway. You can leave anytime."  
"Ok. I just need to inform my parents and tell my friends. I'm assuming that they shouldn't come?"

"You assume correctly. George sent a note. He said if you wanted to, to tell your mates about your relationship."

"You know?"

"I have known since the beginning. Now go get ready to leave. Meet me back here in an hour. You can take a porkey to the house."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Goodbye, Miss Spinnet. Oh, and she didn't tell anyone but George that you were coming. Surprise them."

"I will, sir." Smiling, I left Dumbledore's office. I walked back to the Great Hall where Angelina, Katie, and Lee still were eating.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Lee muttered with food in his mouth.

"Papa Weasley has been injured. The twins, Harry, Ginny, and Ron are with him. I'm leaving in an hour. George wants me there."

"Naturally, you are best friends."

"Um…not really. We have been together since late September. Remember that time we kissed? Well it turned into more than that. We thought it would be funny to surprise you at the Burrow on Christmas, but he said I could tell you since Mr. W wants quiet and the dinner is cancelled." Katie's mouth was hanging open. Lee's eyes were bigger than normal. Angelina was glaring.

"Why didn't you tell us? Can't you trust us?"

"Of course we can trust you. It's just we weren't ready to tell and we thought we would let you catch us in an embarrassing position."

"It would've been funny," Lee admitted.

"We wanted to tell you eventually. Only Fred knows."

"Fred knows?"

"He found us. We asked him not to tell. He agreed. The Slyterin pranks we always run off to plan are actually Fred. George and I go to the Room of Requirement."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us. We are supposed to be your best friends." Angelina stormed out. "Come on, Katie." Katie gave me an apologetic glance, but followed Angie. I sighed.

"Lee, I'm going to grab my stuff and head to Dumbledore's office. The portkey leaves soon."

"Bye, Leeshie, I'll miss you. Tell my cohorts the same."

"I will, Lee." I hugged him and walked out of the Great Hall.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia." _The Fat Lady let me in and I walked up the staircase to my dormitory. My trunk was lying on my bed, freshly packed. I quickly heaved it over my shoulder and rushed back to Dumbledore's office. With thirty seconds to spare, I put my hand on the portkey. At the allotted time, I felt the familiar pulling sensation behind my navel. Without warning, I slammed into somebody.

"Wh-Alicia?"

"Oh, hey, Sirius. It's great to see you."

"You too, Alicia."

"Are the Weasleys here?"

"No. They went to see Arthur, but they should be back in about an hour."

"Thanks, Sirius."

"Why don't you take your stuff upstairs to your room?" I did as he asked and took my trunk up to my room. My thoughts of George were interrupted by a voice.

"Sirius! We're home!"

"How's your father?"

"He's good." They were home. I ran downstairs and into George's arms.

"Alicia! What are you doing here?"

"Your mum invited me. I took a portkey," I said before whispering. "When do you want to tell them?"

"How about now?" he replied and his lips touched mine. I heard a few loud gasps and Ron yelled, "About time!" Reluctantly, I turned around in his arms to answer questions.

"How long?"

"The end of September?" It sounded like a question when George replied.

"Who knows?"

"Fred found out the first day, but I told Angie, Kate, and Lee this morning."

"How did they take it?"

"You know I hate it when you talk at the same time! Lee took it well. He said our plan would've been funny. Katie was shocked, but okay with it. She thinks we would be great together. Angie was furious. She yelled and left. She's currently not talking to us. I'm not sure about you, Fred. She's mad that you knew, but didn't tell her."

"You knew?"

"Shut up, Ronnykins. Ali and Georgie already told us that."

"Don't call me that!" We yelled at the same time.

"Come on. Let's leave the new couple alone. Not that they really are new," Sirius remarked as he let the group out. I took this opportunity to turn back around and put my head on George's chest.

"When's Mama Weasley coming back?"

"Tomorrow. Dad will be back in a few days."

"So he's okay?"

"He will be. They had to use muggle stitches." The injury must be extreme. I know quite a bit about healing since I plan to be a healer and I've never heard of a case involving muggle medicine.

"What happened?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has a snake. Dad was attacked." I lifted my head up to look at him in surprise.

"Bloody hell. That's really serious. For the Order?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you."

"Ali, it's been twelve hours."

"I know, but I love you. It's my job to miss you like crazy every time you're away."

"I love you too. It's about lunch time. Hungry?"

"Let's eat." I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me to the kitchens. George untangled our hands and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"There's the lovebirds." I glared at the twin that I wasn't in love with.

"Food will be ready in ten minutes," Ginny said, grinning. She unexpectedly hugged me. "I'm so glad you two are finally together!"

"Finally? How long have you known?"

"We've all known for years. That reminds me. I need to owl Charlie and Bill. They owe me money." I didn't really know how to respond to that. Apparently, George didn't either because he didn't reply.

"What was Mr. Weasley doing last night?" I find it comical that Harry calls them Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when I call them Mummy and Papa Weasley.

"Harry, Molly would kill me if I told you. She thinks you are too young. I understand that you need to know sometime, but the others are her children. What she says goes. And she says that her children and you, who is practically her son, and Alicia, who actually calls her Mum, are too young to know the inner workings of the Order."

"Can I talk to you alone, Sirius?" Sirius nodded and followed Harry out of the kitchen. During their absence, Ginny served up the soup that was for lunch and we ate. They returned after about four minutes and started stuffing their faces as only Harry and Sirius can.

"Alicia, your parents will be here on Christmas morning." I nodded at Sirius so he knew I heard him. After that, we finished lunch in silence.

"Weasleys, Harry, Sirius, don't tell anybody about George and I. We want to let them find out on their own. For example, they can find us in an awkward position." Luckily, they reluctantly agreed. The rest of the night passed without any strange occurrences and it was soon morning. I slept in Fred and George's room. Sirius was okay with it. He figured nothing would happen with Fred there and we've slept close to each other for years. After breakfast, I pulled George aside.

"What time is Mummy W. getting back?"

"Around eleven."

"It's ten thirty. Want to make out on the couch until she comes home and finds us?" He nodded his assent as we went to do the aforementioned 'task.'

"What is going on in here?"was the next thing we heard.

"Mum!"

"Mummy Weasley!" I got up to hug my almost-mother.

"Explain, you two."

"Um…we have been together since late September and decided it would be amusing to let you find out this way."

"Oh, so you two finally worked up the courage to admit your feelings."

"You knew!"

"I've known for years. We all have."

"It just keeps getting more and more surprising." George remarked, slightly amused.

"So how did it happen?"

"I realized I was in love with him in fourth year. One particular day, when I was thinking about my feelings, I decided to go for a walk. Your prat of a son decided to come with me. Unexpectedly, he kissed me. And boy was I shocked. Afterwards, we finally admitted our feelings. We told Angelina, Katie, and Lee that we kissed, but we were over our feelings. I asked him to come to another room in the castle and Fred followed. That's when he found out."

"I'm so happy for you too!"

"Thanks, Mum," We replied in unison.

"I must go owl all my friends! Leesh, do your parents know?"

"No. We haven't told them yet."

"Are you going to tell them when they get here in a few days?" I nodded.

"I'll be back later. I can't believe you two waited this long to tell people."

"Did you sleep in Fred and George's room last night?" I smiled a guilty smile.

"I don't care. You are of age and can do what you want. Besides Fred was in there."

"Uh, Mum? We haven't…." George said awkwardly.

"Good to know. Carry on."


	4. Moral of the Story

AN: I've decided to give you a random trivia user. At the end of each chapter of any story, there will be a random question. Answer it correctly for awesome points! I've realized some mistakes in my chapters but either just ignore it or let me know.

Chapter Four: Moral of the Story

My parents, shockingly, didn't care about my relationship with George. They even were okay with my sleeping in his room. Even at the Burrow, George and I have slept in the same bed whenever we are able since we were eight. If they try to separate us, one of us would just sneak off and find the other. Regardless, Mum and Mummy Weasley had to talk to me later. The awkward talk you have with your mum (and, if you are as close as we are, your best friend turned boyfriend's mum). You know the one where you get the lecture about how irresponsible shagging is and how to do the contraceptive charm just in case you ignore their warnings. I told them not to worry; we didn't plan to do that yet. We discussed it and neither one of us is quite ready. Needless to say, they were relieved. I'm pretty sure that my dad and his dad had this talk with George.

In about two hours, we go back to school. I finally need to face Angelina again and George and I are going to tell the school about our relationship. I'm thinking we break Umbridge's 'Boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other' rule. Detention is so worth her reaction.

"Al, are you ready to face Ange? And the Toad?"

"Not really. But I'm definitely not glad about having to sleep in my own bed. I always missed you even when we weren't dating."

"I love you, Alicia Jayne Spinnet."

"I love you too. I have a question. Why do you love me? What's so special about me?"

"Everything. I love how your eyes are pure fire whenever somebody makes you angry, which isn't hard. I love your stubbornness and how you are always willing to pull a good prank. You never hesitate to say what you feel. You're beautiful and an excellent Quidditch player. You are terrible at Potions, but incredible at Transfiguration. You have a spark that no one else does. The mischievous look in your eyes when you pull a prank. But most of all, I love that you're you." He's so sweet! When he wants to be. In response, I kissed him. Not a passionate, rough kiss, but a sweet, gentle one. At least, that's how it started. Before I knew it, his tongue was sliding across my lip, begging for entrance that I granted him.

"Alicia! George! Stop snogging for ten seconds! It's time to return to school."

"Coming, Mum," George's voice was a tad huskier than normal. I unwillingly got off his lap and went to greet Mrs. Weasley.

"Bye, dears," She said as she hugged us all.

"Bye, Mum."

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Bye, Molly." I call Mrs. Weasley what I want to. She really doesn't care. It can be Molly, Mrs. Weasley, Mummy Weasley, or Mum.

"Oh and Leesh? Take care of my son."

"I will." We hugged our friends and family members one last time and hopped aboard the Knight Bus. I officially decided that I didn't like that particular method of transportation. It looks like Harry and Ron didn't either, they were both slightly green in the face. I just buried my head in George's chest and tried to ignore the queasy motion of the vehicle.

"Land," Fred yelled as he got off the bus and kissed the ground. I rolled my eyes and continued into the castle. It looked just as magnificent today as when I got off the train my first day here. Dumbledore greeted us and told us to return to our Dormitories after lunch. We had a long break and deserved it.

"Angel!" Fred yelled when he spotted Angelina. She appeared to have cooled down a lot since our last conversation. She smiled when we greeted her, but said,

"I'm still mad you didn't tell me, but I understand your reasons."

"Sorry, Ange," George whispered sheepishly.

She hugged us and seemed to have forgiven us.

The next three months were pretty eventful. First, we broke Umbridge's stupid rule and got detention (we snogged in front of the whole school.) Then that vile Marietta Edgecombe ratted on D.A. Our club is discontinued indefinitely. With Dumbledore gone, Umbridge has gotten worse than ever. George and I were as in love as ever, but still hadn't 'done the deed.' Then one fine night in April, George asked me to go on a walk with him. We ended up in 'our spot,' the Room of Requirement.

"Ali, Fred and I are leaving."

"What?"

"We don't need N.E.W.T.s to open a joke shop."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." He had his usual George face. He didn't even look sad.

"What about us, George? Ever stop to think about that?"

"Of course, Ali. And I decided it would be best if we split up for now!"

"Don't call me that! You lost that privilege!"

"Alicia, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do, George!" My temper just kept rising. It would explode soon. In fear of that, I ran out of the room.

"Alicia!" I ignored him and kept running. Back at the Common Room, I stomped up the stairs. Katie and Angie followed. At this point, my temper had cooled. I was empty. It was like eighty percent of me was missing.

"Leesh, what is it? What's wrong?" I ignored them. It was like they were far away, I could barely hear them.

"Did George tell you? Fred told me, but I assumed you would stay together. We are." I still refused to answer.

"Come on, Kates. She's not answering. Let's leave her alone."

I stayed like that the entire night, not sleeping. In the morning, they tried to convince me to get breakfast. I didn't go. A few hours later, I finally heard the news. George left. I still was in shock and didn't come out of it for another two weeks when they finally convinced me to eat and get out of bed. When I was up and about, Dumbledore was back and it was close to N.E.W.T.s. He convinced the teachers to let me make up my homework, but I had to take the tests on time. It hurts, a broken heart. I don't know that I can ever get over it. I haven't told Angelina and Katie what happened.

"Leeshie, you need to tell us."

"I can't! It's too hard!"

"I know! Write it down in your diary. Basically turn your diary into a book about your relationship with George. Even the friendship years. We will read it. We will leave you alone. Start writing." As soon as they left the dormitory, I got out my brand new diary that I never wrote in and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_They say that the love of your life is the person you will be with for a good portion of your mortal life. I see this as a falsehood. The love of your life, to me, is the person that you will never stop loving. They may move on, say it's over, but you will never truly forget the memory that was their love. Your love for this person is eternal, no matter how hard you try to move on. You know, even from the beginning, that it's useless. You will always love this person._

_It is also said that you will fall in love, the mad, passionate love, twice in your life. But I know, in my heart of hearts, that I will only love one person. There will be others that try to replace him, but its useless trying to pretend that it helps. I met this person when I was five years old._

_This diary is an account of my Hogwarts years and the man I fell in love with while I was there. We are no longer together, but I will never fully get over him. I have sat, in silence and stillness, for the two weeks that he's been gone and I see no end in sight. Finally, my friends had enough. They said, that since I couldn't talk to them, explain what had happened, maybe I could write it down. So I'm trying. _

_The moral of the story is, don't fall too hard or too fast. Especially with your best friend. You will never fully get over it. Unfortunately, we rarely have a say in these instances, so if you do, refuse to let him go. I did and I have regretted it ever since. Not that it was entirely my fault. _

_I think I'll let you read now. You'll see what I mean when you get there._

_Love, _

_Alicia Spinnet_

And when Katie and Angelina read my diary, they started crying harder than I did. They begged me to publish it. According to my best friends and fellow Quidditch players, my tale is a heartbreaking story of growing up and it will help teenagers with their lives. It wasn't heartbreaking for a while, but that doesn't mean there weren't hardships along the way.

Oh and did I mention that we won the Quidditch cup again?

AN: This is the last chapter, but there will be a sequel.

Trivia Time:

Awesome points to anyone who can answer the following question.

In Season Five of Gilmore Girls, Rory goes with Logan to a meeting of the Life and Death Brigade. Just before they do the 'stunt' (jumping off the tower) what does she say? And what famous movie is she quoting?


End file.
